


In the Closet

by yoonchuls



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonchuls/pseuds/yoonchuls
Summary: Sungyeol couldn't remember the last time he was in the closet, he came out to his family at a pretty early age, but Woohyun was shoving him into one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Nam Woohyun’s party at the end of the school year is always the party to go to. Sungyeol and Myungsoo are strangers who end up getting locked in a closet together.
> 
> (How they end up in the closet and what happens is up to the claimer!)
> 
> I am sorry that I played around with the prompt a little bit so Sungyeol and Myungsoo aren't EXACTLY strangers please don't hurt me I TRIED MY BEST. I wasn't completely satisfied at the end so I might just do a second chapter time skip and have cute smutty/fluffy established!Sooyeol in the heir element because that's what I enjoy eriting the most!

Myungsoo sighed, holding his phone between his shoulder and his ear as his shuffled through various shirts in his drawer. “Like I said Dongwoo, it’s pointless for me to go to this stupid party.” Myungsoo sighed, holding up a grey v-neck shirt to his torso as he berated his best friend over the phone. It was the end of the semester, which meant that it was just another excuse for university students all around the world to gather around, get really drunk and regret their decisions in the morning. Frankly, Myungsoo was never into the party scene and especially not as a super senior at his university. He knew that most of the people at Nam Woohyun’s party were going to be desperate freshmen trying to get drunk on hard liquor as quickly as possible before hopping into bed with the first person who looks at them.

 

His original plan for the end of finals week had been pretty simple and the same as every single year since he was a freshman. He was going to invite Dongwoo over and they were supposed to order from at least three take out restaurants and have it all delivered before they watched anime until 3 AM. In recent years, they had included a few cans of beer throughout the night but Myungsoo did not enjoy getting drunk, nor did he enjoy being around drunk people. This year, however, Dongwoo had other plans. 

 

“Come on Myungsoo! Why don’t you be adventurous for once in your life? You fall into routines and habits too easily and since this is our last year on campus, we might as well make the best of it, am I right?” Dongwoo grinned as he heard his best friend sigh over the phone, knowing that Myungsoo would not be able to resist him much longer. He almost felt guilty bringing Myungsoo out of his comfort zone, but he wasn’t doing it just because he was bored. Dongwoo was actually quite a popular guy on campus just because of how outgoing he was but Myungsoo on the other hand barely had any other friends. Myungsoo preferred it that way, it was how he had been able to maintain a near perfect GPA despite having to stay an extra year because of a last minute major change. He had originally come to school pursuing Biomedical Engineering simply because that was what his father did, and he wanted to impress his father for once in his life. However, after spending some time with Dongwoo’s lovable niece, he realized how much he loved children and wanted to pursue Education instead.

 

That was when it all started. The reason why Dongwoo was even going through all this trouble. 

 

Myungsoo met Sungyeol in his first education related class. Sungyeol had been a year his senior, but had put off an introductory class until later on because he wanted his senior year schedule to be as light as possible. Myungsoo had known he was attracted to men when he was a bit younger, his early high school days, but he had never liked somebody enough to pursue them. When he arrived at university, men and women alike wondered why he wasn’t dating anybody and the “hottest girls on campus” tried to ask him out multiple times to no avail. Myungsoo was a hopeless romantic at heart and was quite discouraged that he hadn’t found anybody that he had interest in. That all changed after Lee Sungyeol. Myungsoo barely remembered what Sungyeol said to him at first but they wound up being acquaintances throughout the time they were taking the course. Myungsoo would gush to Dongwoo about how handsome and funny Sungyeol was, how he always knew the right thing to say. But their conversations never left the classroom and Myungsoo never expressed any interest in Sungyeol outside of academics. 

 

Dongwoo tried to tell Myungsoo that this might be his only chance and if Sungyeol was really as great as he said he was that he should not let this moment pass. But Myungsoo was always waiting for “the right moment” and apparently, the right moment never came. Dongwoo held his best friend close that night of finals, the last night he would probably ever see Sungyeol. Myungsoo had failed to mention anything, failed to ask to get coffee sometime and even failed to get Sungyeol’s phone number. In Myungsoo’s head, Sungyeol “clearly wasn’t interested". However, Dongwoo had heard from Woohyun, who had apparently been Sungyeol’s roommate during their freshman and sophomore years, that Sungyeol was indeed very interested but had basically fallen into the same thought process as Myungsoo. 

 

Woohyun had already graduated, but was living in a house right off-campus so he could still have “the college experience” (which to him, meant having loud parties quite frequently and sleeping with as many young women as he possibly could). Since Sungyeol had already agreed to come back in the area for the party, Dongwoo and Woohyun thought it would be the perfect time to get the two together. Even though it had already been two years since the pair’s last encounter, they both figured that it was now or never. 

 

“Pick me up by 8, and I want to be home right after midnight.” Myungsoo grunted, immediately hanging up without waiting for a response and throwing his phone toward the bed.

Of course, Dongwoo hadn’t told Myungsoo that Sungyeol would be in attendance. Dongwoo knew that if he had mentioned the other boy to his best friend the other would have locked himself inside his apartment and binge-watched anime by himself. Dongwoo was pretty certain that his plan was basically perfect, he’d bring Myungsoo to the party, get him a drink to loosen up just slightly and then shove him in a closet with Sungyeol while coordinating with Woohyun. What could possibly go wrong?

 

~*~

 

It was going horribly wrong. Myungsoo was way too drunk way too quickly and clinging onto Dongwoo for his life, which Dongwoo suspected was quite literally considering the younger man could barely walk. “Dongwoo! This party is AWESOME I’m so glad you invited me!” Myungsoo giggled, finishing off shot number who-knows-what at this point. Dongwoo texted Woohyun and found out that apparently Sungyeol was completely sober and confused considering the prospect of meeting Myungsoo was the only reason why he attended the party in the first place.

 

  
**From:** Woohyun

  
**To:** Dongwoo

 

Sungyeol is threatening to leave if Myungsoo doesn’t show up in 10 minutes. We are in my room.

 

Dongwoo cursed under his breath, he wasn’t going to let this opportunity go for his best friend, not like last time. Dongwoo hoisted Myungsoo up the stairs, albeit with some difficulty, and paused before approaching Woohyun’s room. Myungsoo was looking at him with a confused face as Dongwoo bit his lip, supporting Myungsoo’s weight with one arm while typing out a text with his free hand.

 

  
**To:** Woohyun

  
**From:** Dongwoo

 

Be there in one minute. Put Sungyeol in your closet I have a plan.

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol couldn’t remember the last time he was in the closet, he came out to his family at a pretty early age, but Woohyun was shoving him into one. 

 

“Woohyun what the fuck is this?! Is this one of your stupid jokes? Because if Myungsoo isn’t here I am leaving…” Sungyeol began to complain before the door opened again, a very drunk Myungsoo being shoved into his arms. Sungyeol blinked in confusion as he held Myungsoo close to his chest to prevent him from falling, “….Myungsoo?”

 

Myungsoo slowly looked up at Sungyeol’s face to inspect who had caught him before breaking out into the biggest grin, “It’s you! I love you!” Sungyeol widened his eyes and blushed, silently blaming the confession on the alcohol. Myungsoo leaned up with a mischievous grin, leaving a small kiss on Sungyeol’s parted lips. "I have wanted to do that ever since I first met you but I was too shy to do it... This is why I don't like getting drunk!" Myungsoo hiccuped quietly, turning his now flushed face slightly away from Sungyeol. He may have been drunk, but the intensity and severity of the situation hit him like a sobering boulder crashed straight into his stomach.

 

It was silent for a few moments as Sungyeol began to process the situation, whispering softly, "You're not just saying this because you're drunk right?"

 

Myungsoo shook his head so quickly it started to make him dizzy, "No! I don't lie, especially not when I'm drunk. I think I'm too honest actually. Words start just pouring out of my mouth, like how I think your eyes are absolutely gorgeous and I wish this closet wasn't so dark because I want to look into them!" Myungsoo clasped his hand over his mouth, nervously giggling as Sungyeol began to laugh.

 

"You are just as adorable as I remember, Kim Myungsoo." Sungyeol chuckled, cupping Myungsoo’s cheeks and bringing his face closer to the younger's. Myungsoo’s lips quivered slightly as Sungyeol finally connected them for a proper kiss, his lips moving swiftly against Myungsoo’s. Myungsoo felt the world spinning around him, clinging onto Sungyeol's biceps for support, letting out a quiet moan as Sungyeol’s tounge slid against his lips.

 

The two wound up breaking the kiss when light filtered into the closet, Dongwoo and Woohyun standing in the doorway with knowing grins. Dongwoo pulled Myungsoo out of the closet and began to pat his friend's back, "I know you and Sungyeol probably want to get acquainted some more but it's already 5 minutes until midnight! Didn't you say you wanted to be back home right after midnight?" Myungsoo let out an audible whine, looking over at Sungyeol with a pout, "Don't let me leave without his number this time!" Sungyeol smiled fondly at Myungsoo, taking the other's phone and calling himself so he could text him in the morning.

 

"We'll talk tomorrow Myungsoo, I promise." Sungyeol ruffled Myungsoo's hair slightly before chuckling at his expression. Myungsoo clung to Dongwoo’s arm the entire way home, gushing about how parties weren't that terrible after all.

 

~*~

 

  
**From:** 010-8372-9741

  
**To:** Myungsoo

 

Hey Myungsoo, it's Sungyeol! Let's grab some coffee later and talk :)


End file.
